croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
July 2019
30th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 29th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Well over 100 Ring-necked Parakeets over early evening, presumably heading to roost on Mitcham Common. (JB) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 6 goslings, Cormorant, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 10 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 15 Collared Dove, 4 Swift, Kestrel, 2 Coal Tit, 6 Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 28th - Addington Hills (08.45): a juvenile Tawny Owl was disturbed from low vegetation in the Bottom Triangle and flew up onto the lower branches of a tree to watch me for a minute or so until it tired of the attentions of a noisy group of Jays, Blackbirds and Tits that quickly gathered. The bird still showed patches of down on the top of the head and elsewhere and its flight was rather clumsy. (John Parish). * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: Common Sandpiper. (JAH) * 27th - Waddon Ponds: 14.00-15.00. 1 Robin, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 8 Canada Goose, 73 Mallard plus 3 young & 2 separate juv, Mute Swan family, 2 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe plus 3 juv & 2 young, 19 Black-headed Gull inc Danish ringed bird white VBA, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 House Sparrow, 2 Woodpigeon, 10 Coot plus 1 young & 1 juv, 5 Moorhen plus 2 separate juvs, 1 Common Sandpiper (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 25th - Millers Pond: Pair of Egyptian Geese with 8 goslings still. (Kasper Seward by tweet) * 25th - South Norwood Lake (07:40:09:30) 10 Canada Goose, 5 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck + new brood of 2, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1 juv, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, m Sparrowhawk, 16 Moorhen, 27 Coot, 6 Black headed-Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 20+ Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Song Thrush, 6 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 25th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Little Egret, Buzzard, Water Rail, Common Sandpiper. (JAH) * 24th - South Norwood Lake (07:30-09:15) 4 Canada Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 16 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Swift, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Song Thrush, 9 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Red Kite. (JAH) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 6 young, 37 Cormorant flying in tight formation heading west, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 6 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 Swift, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Willow Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 23rd and 24th - Norbury: c 25 Swift (23rd) and c30 Swift on 24th, late evening (SEC) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Chiffchaff calling in garden opposite; 1st round here this year, still 1 Swift around, Song Thrush singing this evening. (JB) * 19th - South Norwood Lake :1430-1530) All three Woodpeckers. Green, ground feeding near Cypress Rd gate, Great spotted in woods nearby and a pair of Lesser Spotted in pine trees between the lake and railway. Flock of c35 Starlings on lower field, 1 Jay in woods behind Sylvan Road and 1 Wren.(Alan Simpkins) Can you please email me with regard to the Lesser Spotted Woodpeckers. These are now effectively extinct in Croydon and a description and/or photo would be much appreciated. (Admin) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: A thrush like bird in size and stance, dark brown with hint of green on head, shoulders and back, light brown below and on tail which may be edged in chestnut brown . Has distinct olive green spots (not streaks) on head and shoulders, Seen on 3rd July and again today in bushes alongside the lake. No fear of humans or dogs, so possible juvenile. but too big and slim for a Robin. (Alan Simpkins) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian + 6 young, Cormorant, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe (nesting), 2 Great Crested Grebe (fighting), Common Sandpiper, 19 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Swift, Kestrel, 6 Reed Warbler, Nuthatch, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 17th - Lloyd Park (13:00): Red-legged Partridge still around just inside park entrance by allotments. Apparently it has been seen several times thereabouts over past few days. (John Parish) * 17th - Grangewood Park, South Norwood: House Martin, Swift, Blackcap (London Birders - Michael Mac) * 17th - Spa Wood (The Lawn), South Norwood: 3 Sparrowhawk mobbed by parakeet (London Birders - Michael Mac) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Hobby. (JAH) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: Treecreeper (C. Smith) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: 10.00-11.00. 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 6 Canada Goose, 54, Mallard plus 2 juvs & 5 new young, Mute Swan family, 1 Tufted Duck, 3 Goldfinch, 1 Goldcrest, 4 Little Grebe plus 3 juv & 2 young, 13 Black-headed Gull including Danish ringed bird white VBA back for another winter, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 juv Nuthatch, 3 House Sparrow, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Woodpigeon, 12 Coot plus 2 juv, 2 Moorhen plus 2 juv, 3 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 14th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Kestrel, 1 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 4 Canada Goose, 57 Mallard plus 1 young, Mute Swan family, 2 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe plus 2 juv & 2 young and 1 on nest, 8 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Woodpigeon, 13 Coot plus 2 juv, 6 Moorhen plus 2 juv, 9 Starling, 3 Blackbird, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Wren (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 14th - Location undisclosed: Hobby (and another unseen bird having altercation) over garden 5.30 pm (SEC) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: Curlew over west 6.33am. (JAH) * 12th - Hamsey Green: Sparrowhawk. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Hobby, Nuthatch. (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Hobby, Peregrine. (JAH) * 10th - Waddon Ponds: 16.00-17.00. 1 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Magpie, 4 Canada Goose, 32 Mallard plus 2 young, Mute Swan family, 4 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe with 3 juv & 2 young, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Woodpigeon, 8 Coot plus 2 juv, 6 Moorhen plus 1 young & 1 juv, 1 Starling, 2 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 10th - Croydon (Duppas Hill Road): 1,000+ Ring-necked Parakeets over heading to roost, 20+ Swifts, House Sparrows on feeders and having dust bath, 5 young Blackbirds. (SH by WhatsApp) * 10th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 27 Canada Goose, 11 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1 young, 16 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 30+ Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush, 9 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - Norbury: about 42/45 Swifts tonight - see entry 9th. (SEC) * 9th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): 19.00 Male peregrine stooped on pigeons in oaks at rear of house-came from Norbury direction (MJN) * 9th - Norbury, SW16: approx 34 Swifts screaming around 21.15. ( highest number ever here) (SEC) * 9th - Lloyd Park: 15+ Swifts. (Graham Guerin by email) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: 28 Canada Goose, 11 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 16 Tufted Duck + 2 broods of 4 & 2, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 6 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Jay, 2 Coal Tit, 6 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrush, 6 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: New brood of 6 Egyptian goslings, Little Egret. (JAH) * 8th - Wandle Park: 10+ Swifts, 1 adult & 6 juv Moorhens, 1 Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Stock Dove, House Sparrow with food. (JB) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: Mute Swan family all present and correct, 3 Little grebe territories with 5+ young, 1 Grey Wagtail, 15+ House Sparrows, 52+ Starlings, 2 Swift. (JB) * 8th - Sanderstead: Buzzard thermalling near Church Way before flying north. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: 23 Canada Goose, 10 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck + 2 broods of 4 & 2, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 1 Cormorant (over), 12 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (over), 1 Herring Gull on lake (5 over), 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, c80 Carrion Crows on playing fields, 12 Starling (over), 9 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebes on nest, Kingfisher. (JAH) * 5th - Millers Pond: Brood of 9 Egyptian Goslings. (Moira O'Donnell via Twitter). This is now the 3rd confirmed breeding site for this species in Croydon. Admin. * 4th - South Croydon Allotments: 30-40 Swifts. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 3 Swifts chasing round garden at 10am. Probable family from nearby. Make that 15 Swifts at 17:35. (JB) * 3rd - Wandle Park: 12 Swifts, Moorhen family, 12+ Goldfinch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers. (Sue Henning by email) * 3rd - Riddlesdown: 3 Kestrels. (NH) * 2nd - Riddlesdown: Red Kite, Meadow Pipit displaying, 2 Skylarks, 2 Stock Doves. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (displaying), Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 13 Swift, Kestrel family, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH)